Talk:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up Vol 1 5
Universe Given that Scooby-Doo meets the Super Friends in the next issue, this is probably the Winder Woman from the Super Friends reality and not the Wonder Woman from the Scooby-Doo Meets Batman reality. So I'll change all that... Shadzane (talk) 20:19, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Lumping it with Batman was an early days decision, when it was just team-ups with the Bat family. If anything, it's (Scooby-Doo Team-Up). However, this isn't Super Friends - Hippolyta is a blonde rather than a brunette. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:25, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::It's weirder than that. The first issue is definitely set in the Scooby-Doo Meets Batman reality -- it's a world where the Scooby gang and Batman already know each other and have worked together in the past. The next two issues are consistent with that. But issue 4 has the Scooby Gang meeting the Teen Titans from Earth-Teen Titans, and it is definitely the same Scooby Gang (they are surprised that Robin is different from before, but chalk it down to him acting differently when among friends). ::I think the Scooby gang are traveling to whatever reality they need to in order for each issue's story to happen, and they (and the inhabitants of the universe they travel to) are just accepting it all because of editorial fiat. Maybe some day there will be an in-story explanation, but I doubt it (and that's OK). ::None of that helps us figure out which universe this issue takes place in, but I like Super Friends (over Scooby-Doo Meets Batman) because it already has a Wonder Woman. Shadzane (talk) 20:57, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Though it is a different Wonder Woman. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:05, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, it's a different Hippolyta for sure. So I'll give in. You may want to undo my recent changes to the Hippolyta, Nubia and Duke of Deception disambig pages. Shadzane (talk) 22:47, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::The Wonder Women in 5 and 6 are the same. Also, the Batman and Robin appear to be the same as those from 1, 2 and 3. Scarecrow (despite wearing a different costume) also mentions his previous altercation with the kids in 2. So this isn't Super Friends, this is the regular Scooby-Doo! Team-Up continuity. Whether that's the same continuity as the old movie is a different discussion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:45, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::You can't use the DC characters mentioning previous issues as a guide, because it also happens in issue 4 (the Scooby gang and Robin already know each other), and that's definitely Earth-Teen Titans. Shadzane (talk) 22:59, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ugh. I need some more time to reread all of this, then. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:17, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::In issue seven, Scooby Doo meets the Flintstones. So no DC characters to worry about... Shadzane (talk) 14:52, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I think the easiest would be to ignore the movies, and put this all under (Scooby-Doo Team-Up). From what you're saying, there's no explicit link to the old Meets movie. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:57, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I just reviewed issue 1, and there is an explicit link in dialogue to the Scooby-Doo Meets Batman movie (which, you may remember, isn't really a movie. It's two episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movies team-up TV series.) Here it is: :::::::::Daphne: Long time, no see, Batman... Ever since our run-in with the Joker and the Penguin! :::::::::Fred: Yeah, we kept running into all sorts of people back then. Singers, basketball players... If felt like we were teaming up with someone different every week! :::::::::Batman: I know the feeling. ::::::::Of course, Batman's response is a reference to Batman: The Brave and the Bold, so make what you will of the conversation... Shadzane �� (talk) 22:58, June 16, 2015 (UTC)